mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Giorgi Marcano
Giorgi Marcano is a character in Mafia III. History Background Giorgi Marcano is Sal Marcano's son and a caporegime in the Marcano Crime Family. Giorgi has been groomed by his father to one day take over as head of the family but rather than stick with the old traditions, he wants to usher in a new era for the family and New Bordeaux. Giorgi is also an old close friend of Black Mob member Lincoln Clay, but to both him and his father, business means more than friendship. Although his father grew on harder conditions, Giorgi grew up with money and luxury, and that made him think himself better than those around him, which is why most of Marcano's men despise him. He also defies his father by getting involved in the drug trade, selling heroin on the streets of Delray Hollow through the Dixie Mafia, and seems to oppose his father's decision to legitimize the family empire, maintaining that they would make more money pushing heroin than through running a casino. Federal Reserve Heist When Lincoln returns from the war at Vietnam, he quickly disposes of Baka, the supposed leader of the Haitian Mob and a thorn on Sammy Robinson and the Black Mob's side. Impressed by this, Sal calls a meeting with Lincoln to discuss matters. Giorgi greets Lincoln in the entrance of the Retroussé Yacht Club and they happily talk with each other, remembering the drunk nights and fun times that he, Giorgi and Ellis had. Giorgi then introduces Lincoln to Sal, and they all discuss about Sammy retiring and Lincoln assuming the throne on the Hollow. Lincoln refuses however, and Sal and Giorgi both show disappointment, but accept it anyways. They then propose a heist on the Louisiana Federal Reserve to get some easy money, pay Sammy's debts to Sal and arrange the latter's retirement, though the Marcanos' true motive was to adquire some money plates to counterfeit cash. On the heist, Giorgi aids Lincoln, Danny Burke and Ellis throughout the robbery, and after they manage to successfully escape, Giorgi parts ways in order to dig up his father so they can get their cuts. Giorgi, Sal and an associate named Ritchie Doucet then arrive at Sammy's to collect their cut. After some supposed celebration, Giorgi tells Lincoln that "he's probably the baddest motherfucker he's ever laid his eyes on", but that shouldn't have refused him and Sal's offer to replace Sammy, before pulling out a pistol and shooting Lincoln in the forehead. He then swiftly shoots Danny in the head while Doucet stabs Ellis to death and Sal executes Sammy, and they steal all the money and set the bar ablaze before escaping. Gang War Unknown to them, Lincoln survived the shot by an inch and was hellbent on revenge, recruiting Cassandra, Vito Scaletta, Thomas Burke and their respective gangs to aid him in his quest to take down Marcano's organization and take over the city. After Lincoln defeats Marcano's second lieutenant (either Michael Grecco or Roman Barbieri), Giorgi and Sal have a conversation on their office. Giorgi demonstrates his opinion and tells his father that they could probably make twice the money they would make with a casino by selling heroin and dope in the streets, and after some argument, Sal explains to him that the rules are changing and the situation is getting difficult. After that, Sal receives a call from his brother Lou Marcano, who tells Sal of Lincoln's survival, and Giorgi says "fuck me" when he receives the information. When Lincoln defeats Olivia Marcano and leaves her on a Hospital bed, Sal sends Giorgi to finish the job. Giorgi then slices Olivia's throat and leaves her bleeding to death on the hospital, and informs Sal of the success. Shortly after, Lou is killed by Lincoln and his body put on display on a public statue. Sal argues with Giorgi, saying that if he actually killed Lincoln that night, nothing of this would be happening. After all of the Marcanos' lieutenants and capos are killed, Sal and Giorgi decide to go to the Casino in order to make a last stand against Lincoln and at least try to bury him on the same ground they will be buried, and Giorgi eagerly agrees. Death After Lincoln wounded Giorgi in the casino, he confronted him angrily clarifying that he didn't shoot him in the head because Lincoln turned down Sal's offer to take the Hollow, but because he "thought that he owned" Lincoln. Giorgi denied this and confesses that the only reason he did it was because of his loyalty towards his father, just like Lincoln and Sammy. Lincoln responds saying "then you know why I have to do this" and proceeds in stabbing his former friend in the abdomen, killing him. Family *Valerio Marcano (grandfather, deceased) *Sal Marcano (father, deceased) *Virginia Marcano (mother, deceased) *Lou Marcano (uncle, deceased) *Tommy Marcano (uncle, deceased) *Olivia Marcano (aunt, deceased) *Lucio Marcano (uncle, deceased) *Michael Grecco (cousin, deceased) Appearances *The Home Fires Burn *Thicker Than Blood (flashback) *Fish Gotta Eat *Real Nice Time *Certainly Was Exciting *Yet Here We Are (killed) Trivia *Giorgi does not have a bio in the kill list. This is also the case with other targets such as Remy Duvall, Nino Santangelo, Ritchie Doucet, and Judge Holden. Gallery A Friend in Jesus 3.PNG|Giorgi about to shoot Lincoln Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Marcano Crime Family Category:Caporegime